The present invention is directed to instruments and levels for properly positioning elongate members, such as conduit piping and joists and studs. It is more particularly directed to such a level that enables simultaneous positioning of multiple angles and to include additional tool functions.
A wide variety of leveling and positioning tools are known and used by those in the building and construction trades. Specialty levels and other tools are often used to allow the positioning, attachment and processing of different construction materials.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 317,725 is directed to a level including an angular base with a bull""s-eye bubble level attached thereto for leveling an elongated structural member. Levels marketed under the tradename LEVLIT(trademark), as early as 1991, included rubberized magnets attached to an angled base, a bubble housing with a bubble therein adjustably secured to an outer surface of one leg of the angled base by a threaded post projecting from the housing through the base and secured by a wingnut, and a ruler marked on the outer surface of the other leg. A velcro strap attached to the angled base may be used to secure the LEVLIT(trademark) to a structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,4521,094 similarly discloses a level including an angular base, a bubble housing with a bull""s-eye bubble rotatable member attached to a leg of the housing with a bolt and spring combination allowing the rotatable member to be pulled out from the base and moved to one of a limited number of angled locking positions.
It would be desirable to provide a level for use with elongated structural members that has the ability to be adjusted to any desired angle for leveling. It would be further desirable for such a level to include a number of different functions, thereby allowing a tradesman to carry and use a single precision tool for a number of different purposes.
Various embodiments of the present invention include an elongated body having two flange-like legs which extend at a right angle from one another from the corner apex. An L-shaped bracket is rotatably attached to one of the legs, and includes a bull""s-eye level on a first face thereof. A center line vial level is attached to a rotating dial on a second face of the L-shaped bracket. A sighting laser may be detachably mounted on the L-shaped bracket. The bracket may be freely rotated around as a protractor, to any desired angle and then locked in position. Two marking holes may be located in the apex of the body, allowing a punch or similar object to be inserted for marking therethrough. The level may be attached to a pipe or other member using magnets disposed in the body thereof or with an attachment cord. A flange bracket may be removable attached to one leg allowing pipe flanges to be oriented, alternatively the flange bracket may be integrated into the leg. Utilizing the various embodiments of the present invention, an elongated member of a construction material, such as piping or conduit, may be properly positioned in multiple dimensions. Methods for such positioning are included in the present invention.